


A Charismatic Prince

by names_are_boring



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Army, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I am bad at tags, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Ugh, john is tough, wtf is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/names_are_boring/pseuds/names_are_boring
Summary: Prince Sherlock reluctantly allows his mother to persuade him into betrothal. As he suffers through the boring process of elimination, a rather short guard catches his eye. Maybe his mothers meddling could turn out useful.





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. I’m not that great at using technology so.. yeah.

“Stay still young master, this will only take a moment.” Lady Hudson adjusted the collar of Sherlock’s shirt. 

“This is absolutely ridiculous. Mummy and father have lost their heads. How anyone is to carry through with this baffles me..” Sherlock grimaced as he looked at himself in the mirror. Lady Hudson smiled her charming smile and patted his cheek. 

“Dear boy, you know carrying through with it will please your mother. It would break her heart if you didn’t, especially with what your brother did.” Lady Hudson frowned. Sherlock mimicked her frown then stepped down from the stool and straightened his suit. 

The large door swung open and a cocky smile appeared on the man’s face as he pranced in. He swung his umbrella around as he walked. The smirk never faded. Sherlock caught sight of him and groaned. 

“What do you want Mycroft?” Sherlock glared. Mycroft wiggled his eyebrows upward. Lady Hudson bowed then excused herself. 

“Today starts the beginning stages of a joyous adventure brother mine! Do cheer up! Mummy dear is awfully excited. She claims to have invited the fairest ladies from every royal family in the surrounding area. How promising.” Mycroft’s teasing tone irritated his brother. 

“I believe you meant to say, how dreadful..” Sherlock corrected him while rolling his eyes. Mycroft opened his mouth to respond, but a woman followed by four men walked in and rushed to Sherlock’s side. 

“Oh, just look at you! My handsome boy..” she pinched Sherlock’s cheek and gushed. “What a shame your brother decided to take part in government and lead a lonesome life. His decision to never supply me with grandbabies to spoil leaves my heart a sorry mess.” Their mother drew out a long sigh as she looked back at her older son. 

Mycroft unconsciously took a step backwards as his mother’s gaze became heavy. “Sorry, Mummy, but I shouldn’t concern myself with such normal simplicities. Ordinary people do ordinary things such as wasting their life-”

“Giving birth to spoiled children that can’t appreciate the sacrifices their parents have made? You must remember your family name is what got you your position in the first place. Your brains are one thing, but that wretched attitude of yours is your downfall.” Their mother glared Mycroft down. 

“Now then, you’ve wasted enough time being coddled by my handmaiden! Our guests will be here shortly.” Mummy’s attitude perked up as she took Sherlock by the arm and led him away. 

They walked through the corridor until they reached the dining hall, which Sherlock’s mother decided to be a good time for expressing her sentiments about his marriage. Sherlock watched the tears slip down her cheeks, but felt nothing in regards to their situation. 

“and I’ve been so afraid that with your brothers work choice that you would follow his lead and leave me as well! You remember the Andersons and how Martha’s boys left her alone? She died of heartache three months later! The poor sap couldn’t handle her quiet home. Oh, love don’t let me die alone!” She continued her rant and tears. 

“Dull..” Sherlock murmured to himself as he averted his gaze to the burnt yellow walls surrounding them. He lost track of time until his mother snapped him back into reality. 

“Sherlock did you hear me?” His mother wiped her eyes from tears and cleared her throat. “Sherlock it’s time for your brunch with the ladies.” She continued. Sherlock moaned in distress. 

“Don’t give me that.. Straighten up, it’s time.” Sherlock obeyed and stood taller. It took a few minutes for the two to walk to the entrance way. Seven girls with their parents walked inside. Sherlock didn’t pay them much attention, but the pinch to his elbow informed him his mother noticed his eye rolls. A grey haired man approached them with his daughter trailing by his side. 

“Good morning your majesty” he bowed to Sherlock’s mother gaining an uninterested glare from the prince. He stood tall and proudly showed his daughter off. 

“This is my pride and joy. She is the purest of her kind. She lives to serve and love. I hope you two find a connection of sorts.” The man winked causing his daughter to blush. Sherlock’s mother smiled and asked of her name. 

“I’m Molly, pleased to meet your acquaintance..” the brunette shyly smiled. The cyan dress she wore was simple, but chic. Her hair was pinned into a messy low bun accented by small diamonds. 

Sherlock looked her over, but deduced she would only stutter about and get in his way. To please his mother he replied “likewise” with a forced grin. The pair walked away and were replaced with another family, then another family, then another. A woman and her mature faced daughter approached them. Sherlock took notice of this ladies color choice of dress. 

“Crimson rose..” He dubbed her. The red of her dress matched the shade of her lips. 

“Irene Adler.. you must be the handsome boy that’s stirred up the nation. All the tribes and kings have talked my ear off about your family… i can see why they’ve taken an interest in you.” The girl smirked. Sherlock didn’t know how to respond, but his mother’s uncomfortable laugh broke his stare. Two more families introduced themselves then the announcements were made. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our home. We would like to make this a pleasant stay for you, so if anyone has a question or request don’t hesitate to ask. Now then, you will receive a key for your rooms shortly, then you are to meet us in the dining hall where we will resume our greetings.” A man called out then everyone shuffled about. Sherlock slipped away from his mother’s grasp and escaped to the hallway. 

Hoping no one would see him slip out he followed the hall until he found another large room. Many guards and knights walked past him and bowed to which he awkwardly said wasn’t necessary. He felt the random pains of regret as his thoughts trailed to his wedding. 

“Brave thing you did.. taking on all those girls just to please your mother.” Sherlock jumped at the sudden voice. He looked around and saw the knight leaning against the wall. 

“Sorry, my lord. I’d hate to of frightened you.” The blonde pushed off the wall and bowed before the prince. 

“Refer to me as Sherlock and all is forgiven. Oh, please do not bow. I deal with enough of that in one hour.” Sherlock scoffed as he took in this newcomers appearance. The man before him held a tan glow to his skin that brought out the blue of his eyes. “What’s your name knight?” 

“John Watson, don’t worry my prince, no need to introduce yourself, I know your name.” John smiled catching the princes gaze. Sherlock gave him a once over then stood straighter. 

“Why are you here? You’re new.” Sherlock shot his eyebrow upwards. John folded his arms to his chest and smirked. 

“Excuse my free thoughts, but I could ask you the same thing. You are the center of attention, yet managed to slip away.. Interesting.” John’s eyes pierced through Sherlock’s soul. “Anyway, yes, I’m new. I was transferred here after training.” John finished his thoughts. A loud bell rang throughout the halls catching their attention. 

“Well, Watson I will see you around then…” Sherlock awkwardly waved then turned to walk away. 

“Goodbye prince!” John called out as they walked off. Sherlock felt his face heat up as he thought of a pair of blue eyes he just met. What had gotten into him?


	2. Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me so long to post! Things have been hectic at my house so i havent Had much free time. I’ll try to do better!

Sherlock slowly walked into the dining hall. He knew his mother would be greatly disappointed if he decided to ‘skip out’ on the activities. Two large men stood by the door leading into his destination. With a huff of approval they opened the door for him. 

Once inside he observed the people that shuffled about. A rather large table sat in the middle of the elegant room. Silver objects and platters filled its top. Sherlock sat at the end of the table. A nervous smile met him wherever he looked. Most of the ladies were accounted for, except for one. 

“Sorry I’m late darlings, beauty takes her time.” Irene stood at the door with a smug grin plastered about her face. She strode across the room to the last empty seat making a scene as she sat. The prince forced himself to keep his eyes unrolled. 

A lanky elderly gentleman walked in and cleared his throat. Sherlock sighed as he announced their menu. Fruits from around their country were brought out. Unique shapes and splashes of color sat around the table. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Molly, who sat two seats down from the prince, asked. Sherlock looked at her with a blank expression. 

“Rather not. I’m not hungry.” The prince spoke absentmindedly. The women around him gasped. 

“What kind of a man doesn’t eat?” The girl in purple, Janine, asked with a smirk. Sherlock looked her way, but sighed. Only one thing was on his mind.. the end of this awful brunch. 

“You see, food isn’t something I enjoy. I eat enough to survive. My time should be spent elsewhere.” Sherlock poked a fork at the large strawberry near his plate. 

“No fun in that, I say you haven’t had the right woman feed you.” Irene pushed her seat back and stood. In a few seconds she was face to face with the prince, her hand placed on his shoulder, the other hand plucked a grape out of the bowl. “Here you go, my darling.” Her seductive tone brought warmth to the room as it settled amongst the girls. She brought the fruit to his lips waiting for him to bite. After a pause, he ate it gaining a warm grin from Irene. 

“I can assure you, I am quite capable of feeding myself.” Sherlock’s bored words shot up at the woman in red. With a smirk of victory, Irene squeezed his shoulder then returned to her seat receiving flares from around the table. 

“So, Ludovica and I were discussing the gossip surrounding your kingdom, and a few interesting topics have been brought up.” Artemis pulled her fiery hair back into a bun. 

“It’s not my kingdom yet.” The prince corrected her. 

“Yes, well have you been informed of the uprising? Many leaders were appalled at your choice to only invite seven of our ‘royal’ families.” Ludovica cut in. Her crystal blue eyes hid under her batting eyelashes. Sherlock looked her over once more. Caramel skin, bright eyes, plump lips, long peach dress, chocolate hair, hmm gossip of her kingdom- not to be trusted. The prince faked a smile. 

“My choice had nothing to do with your families or your beauty, in fact it was quite random. I sent a guard to each kingdom and told him to search for a specific flower. If he found it within twenty four hours then he was to go to your ruler with an invitation. If he couldn’t find the flower, then he was to return home. Out of the twenty six guards sent out, only seven found the flower.” Sherlock picked up his cup and took a sip. The women looked at each other in shock. 

“Lucky us..” Artemis focused her vision on Irene. 

“I’ve heard some are going to revolt against you. Fathers and mothers alike are angered with you and wish to be at the top of command. Sorry darling, but not everyone likes you. I’m sure you will be fine, you have the strongest defense after all.” Irene spoke through a sip of her juice.

“Yes.. that doesn’t worry me. If they come against then my allies will help. I’m not worried about a few offended families. I’m not interested in that drama. If they want into our kingdom then they should try other tactics than marriage.” Sherlock sighed. 

“It could get bloody if you’re not careful.” Molly piped up. “You do realize that if they form together they could overpower you.” She added. Sherlock waved it off. Janine cleared her throat gaining the attention. 

“So what are we doing here? This was supposed to be a high honor, but with the information you just gave us, it doesn’t seem but a lucky coincidence that we are here. If I’m to stay all week, may I at least know our schedule?” Janine spoke with a mixture of intensity and sheer boredom. 

“I’m glad someone asked. My mother has arranged countless activities which I rather not partake in, but to please her, I will. Today is a Monday, we will meet here for meals everyday. I am to spend each day with someone different. We will do different things based on the individual, but on Thursday there is to be a ball. Next Monday I am to decide which one of you to marry. My first date will be with… Enola.” Sherlock scanned the room and chose the dark skinned girl. She stood out amongst the rest. She didn’t talk, she watched. He appreciated that. At the call of her name, he eyes shot up. A sigh came from the others. 

“Why me? I’m the youngest here.. I have nothing to offer.” Enola looked around in shock at his decision. 

“Because you are different.” Sherlock said then stood. “I will fetch you in a bit. For now, please enjoy the rest of your meal. I have some entertaining to do elsewhere.” As he walked away something faint thumped his back. A grape rolled passed his foot. The ladies snickered behind him.. that’s when all hell broke loose. 

“Alessia!” Enola gasped. 

“Sorry, that was meant for Irene.” Said girl laughed. Irene glared and threw the nearest object causing a full on war. Bits and pieces of food flew across the room. Sherlock ducked out and left. 

He searched the castle, but to no avail. The guards and knights held unique shifts. How was he to know where to go? Instead of wandering around like a lost pup, he decided to search for his mother. She was in her study discussing something Sherlock found boring with Mycroft. 

“Mummy.. why did I agree to this?” Sherlock flopped down onto the armchair near her desk. She turned and gave him a delighted sigh. 

“Sherlock dear, don’t you have women to sway?” His mother’s grin portrayed her teasing. 

“Mum.. Do you think I could have my own protection? You have your handmaiden.. although she isn’t for protection she, follows you around everywhere.” Sherlock began to mumble. Mycroft let out an odd sort of laugh. 

“Are you lonely brother?” He smirked in amusement before receiving a glare from Sherlock. 

“No, I’m simply bored. I need something new, different. My routine should change.” The prince hoped his lie would sell. 

“Do you have someone in mind? I can send for Greg if need be. He is around here somewhere.” She waved at the door then returned to her papers. Mycroft glances down at the same paper to point something out to her gaining a pat on the cheek and a “good boy”. 

“Gavin would pick out a boring man.” Sherlock huffed and let himself fall further down the seat. “I could meet the new guards, maybe steal someone away from their duties to come serve me.” Sherlock gave great thought to this. 

“His name is Greg. Do what you’d like sweetheart. I’m terrible busy with your brother. There’s been word that the Kineks are planning an invasion of a city around our borders. We haven’t figured out which city yet, but Chenoa is a good guess. Many of our resources come through there, so I’m betting they will attack them first.” The queen traced her finger alongside the map. The prince stood to look at it with them. 

“That is too obvious.” He muttered. 

“That’s why they would attack there. They know it’s obvious and are betting on us overlooking it.” His brother retorted. After a moment of silence Sherlock spoke. 

“I would guard Chenoa and Aponi since they both hold our men and supplies. Aponi is much smaller, but don’t we keep something hidden in that city? Mum what did you call it?” Sherlock looked to her for the answer. 

“That’s our golden city. Remember dear boy, your father took you to their gardens when you were younger. Most of our herbs and medicinal plants come from there. We can’t afford to lose Aponi to a bunch of ruffians.” She practically spat her disgust into her last words. Sherlock frowned at the thought. 

“I’m getting Geoff to line up the guards. Then I will be taking Enola to the gardens.” Sherlock walked out of the room with a prideful step. 

In the mess hall Greg had rounded up the newest guards and knights. Sherlock came prancing in. Within seconds he found the one he wanted. 

“As you know, you have all been given the opportunity to personally serve your majesty-“ Greg started. “I want him” Sherlock cut in while pointing to the short blonde knight. Greg regained his composure from his startled state and smiled. “Seems he’s already made his choice. You may all go back to your business.” Greg walked up to the chosen knight. “Hey, what’s your name?” He asked. 

“John Watson sir.” John straightened himself while responding. Greg looked over to the smiling prince with a knowing hint of satisfaction. 

“Alright John, I’m aware you had to swear an oath once becoming a knight, didn’t you? Good, I’m glad the system hasn’t changed. Since this is technically a promotion you will have to swear a new oath of loyalty and labor. Are you up for it?” Greg questioned with false seriousness. John stilled for a moment then nodded a ‘yes sir.’ Greg smiled, “Sherlock come here please.” 

Sherlock approached the two. Greg said a few important phrases, but Sherlock ignored him. His eyes latched onto the knight. John gracefully bowed then tilted his head upwards. “I swear to protect you with my life, my lord. I will keep you out of danger and do my best to please you. My life is yours from this point on.” John looked back down to the ground to complete his bow. 

“Sherlock are you feeling ill?” Greg felt Sherlock’s forehead. “Your cheeks are bright red! Maybe you should sit down.” Greg teased knowing where the blush came from. Sherlock cleared his throat. 

“I’m fine.” He said. “Thank you, John. I look forward to our acquaintance..” Sherlock wasn’t given a chance to finish his conversation. A messenger came into the room to announce Enola was ready to go. Sherlock sighed then trudged off. John awkwardly looked around the room until Greg reminded him he needed to follow along. Once he caught up with the prince, a mischievous grin met him. 

“You’re not good at this.” Sherlock smirked. John blushed. 

“I thought you would want privacy on your.. date. I guess that was my bad. I’m sorry, your highness, this is my first day of this job.” John stumbled over his words before sarcasm hit. 

“As long as you keep me alive, then you’re doing fine.” Sherlock smiled giving him leeway. They fell into a comfortable silence until they reached the door leading to the outside. Sherlock paused with a sigh escaping his lips. 

“I don’t want to go through with this..” he admitted. John reached out to comfort him but the door opened. Enola smiled at both of them. 

“Let’s get this over with..” Sherlock mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than the last so yay. Next chapter will introduce Enola and her background. Just to recap, the princesses are: Irene, Molly, Janine, Enola, Ludovica, Alessia, and Artemis.


	3. Aponi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it’s taken me a long time to post,, I’m going to try to start posting more

***

“Evening..” Sherlock forced a smile as he passed through the doorway. John kept a few steps behind him as they neared the lady of the hour. 

Enola’s light blue head wrap covering her hair matched her shin length blue and white dress. The fabric clung to her thin stomach, but fluffed out near the end. The patterns changed as they swooped around her body, Sherlock thought them to be traditional. The light shades of her outfit caused her dark complexion to stand out. 

“Hi..” she wanted to shy away, it was obvious, but she stood her ground. With her feet planted, she offered a smile instead of her hand- Sherlock would thank her for this later. 

“I’m aware that your people appreciate natural beauty more than others, but I don't know the extent of your knowledge on my kingdom. Nevertheless, we will be visiting the gardens of Aponi.” Sherlock looked her down before beginning his stride towards the guards and horses. Enola’s eyes lit up as she quickly followed. 

“Aponi? Isn’t that in the middle of a war zone?” John perked up from behind them. With eyebrows knit together, he questioned the prince. Sherlock turned to stare at him for a moment before answering. 

“All is well, no need to worry. Most of the war is simply politics. Everyone over exaggerates the mess between our kingdom and others. Don’t worry, we will be safe.” Sherlock smirked then extended his arm out to the carriage in a showing off manner. “After you..” He waited until the princess climbed in to drop his smile. For an instant something worrisome flashed across his features, but it left as quickly as it came. 

Their ride across the kingdom took some time, more time than expected. Enola attempted to make small talk every few minutes, but the prince didn’t seem to care. His attention was turned to the window by the knights head. John caught him staring at him a few times, but said nothing. 

With part of the day gone, they finally made it to the flowery city. Common people stopped in awe as they stride into town. The brick and wood buildings stood tall amongst the people. Small animals scurried around the children that ran with trinkets in their hands. Mothers and fathers ushered the young along as they built their stands. 

John stared out his window at all the people. He’s never laid eyes on this variety of humans before. Tall, short, light, dark, curly haired, long-straight haired, mixed, purebred, all types of people raced around him. A young girl stood near a tent with hair white as snow, and skin dark as coal. Her bright green eyes pierced through him, sending shivers down his spine. 

“I’ve never seen people like this before…” John mumbled under his breath. Amusement shone through the prince’s gaze. 

“Even while fighting in the war? You never encounter such people? Aren’t they beautiful? I thought the men you fought with would have at least given you an opportunity to venture out.” Sherlock rambled on, ignoring the questioning stare of his knight. 

“I didn’t know you fought in a war. Which one was it?” Enola asked eagerly. Her eyes fixed on his knight with an abundance of surprise. John sat back in an uncomfortable silence. 

“I didn’t know he knew I fought-“ John looked out the window once more. “I fought alongside my father, who fought alongside the former king. He was injured in battle and later died from an unknown illness.” John paused to look at the princess. Her gaze never faltered. “I’m new to this line of- work? I’ve been fighting since I was young, so this is nothing. I didn't expect for my first day to end like this though.” 

“With me?” Sherlock added. “As my personal chaperone, I mean.” 

“Exactly-” John's eyes opened a bit wider. “Excuse me, I didn’t mean to talk so much. Did I answer your question, My Lady?” Johns polite character shone through his blushed features. 

“No need for formalities. When you fought with the former king, do you know who it was you were fighting? Do you know who’s domain you fought in? Which people were slaughtered?” Enola quickly asked. Her words rushed together as her native tongue caught up towards the end of her sentences. 

“Excuse me?” John only spoke three dialects, he could pick up on her words, but wasn’t sure what she said. Enola stopped for a moment to catch her breath and rephrased her words- this time speaking in the language he could understand. 

“Sorry, when I’m worked up my people’s language takes over. Let me try again, do you know-”

“Who he killed? Why ask such a thing? Isn’t that something you normal people find- offensive?” Sherlock’s voice shot venom as he switched to her language. Johns airy demeanor dropped while Enola paled and looked at the prince with wide eyes. “I speak more languages than others can comprehend. Surely you aren’t still caught up on our people’s old feud. Your father died on the same battlefield as mine. No need worrying a former soldier of your demons.” 

John waited a moment before clearing his throat. “What was that? I haven’t learned Tusciane yet, forgive me.” 

“All is well.” Sherlock offered another forced smile. 

***

The city split in half by a wide stone road. Two paths were presented. One path led deeper into the city, while the other path led to the Kings castle which was built around the gardens. Healers, doctors of sorts, counselors, medicine men and women, and those of dark and light magic scurried around the insides of the walls. 

“I’m certain my troublesome brother will fret over this, but I thought it would be nice to visit something my father built. This city may be small, but it’s history is rich. Do you see the purple vines curling up the side of the pink petaled plant?” The prince pointed towards said plant. “That is what we use to heal those injured in battle. When boiled in a pot of water, the petals release a thick substance which those healers over there,” He points to a group of people in mask and robes. “turn into a paste or something edible before using it to treat our wounded. There are many plants inside these walls which have magnificent healing properties. It’s quite amazing. Some flowers can even turn your face blue or orange.” Sherlock went on about the other plants surrounding them. 

“That must come in handy during battles or plegs I’m sure your people appreciate it.” Enola reached out to a shining white rose. 

“Stop! Don’t touch that!” A man in a robe lifted his mask and grabbed her wrist before she could touch any of the plants. “That’s poison…” he let her go with a worried glance around. 

“I- I didn’t know. I’m sorry, I won’t touch anything next time, thank you.” Enola shied away from the man. Her eyes turned to the plants on the far side of the room, where the prince and his knight interacted. 

“A knight that’s been injured in battle, but still wants to defend his kingdom, odd. You do know injured knights are paid handsomely to go home and stop fighting?” Sherlock snipped a piece of the vibrant magenta flower off its stem while his knight stared at his feet. 

“I’m aware that I have a retirement, of sorts, waiting for me.” John looked up as something kin to determination flashed in his eyes. “My father died protecting yours. When I found out that you would take the throne, instead of your brother, it became obvious what I must do.” His words caught the prince off guard. 

“What do you mean? Would you not have served your kingdom if my brother was in power?” Sherlock questioned with great interest. 

“I would have found something to do, but no, I wouldn’t have stayed a knight.” John answered. “I’ve sworn an oath to be loyal to this kingdom, to your family, to you. My father's death was hard on our family, but through it, I found something I thought I lost.” This is when the storm breaks out. 

As Sherlock opens his mouth to interrogate, a guard runs up to him, a frantic look upon his face. Both men turn to stare at the frazzled guard. 

“My king! My king! There has been an attack on our city! The walls, the walls, they’ve taken them! You must go!” He spoke quickly, his words could be mistaken for gibberish to the untrained ear. John stood on high alert. His eyes darted around the room. Without thinking, he grabbed the Prince’s wrist and dragged him towards Enola. 

“Princess, it appears our little adventure is over.” Sherlock watched John’s exchange with her and waited. Enola looked up at them in confusion. “No time, follow me.” John pulled them both out of the room and down a hall. In just a few seconds, they were thrown into the carriage and zooming out of the broken city. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn't risk getting either of you killed.” Johns sudden embarrassment over dragging them like rag dolls was noted by both royal parties. 

“It’s fine, you were only doing your job.” Enola smiled genuinely at him. “Thank you.” 

“Mummy is going to be displeased to find that our walls have been put in jeopardy. You mustn’t tell her that we were here when this happened. She will have my head and yours…” Sherlock looked to John then to the window. 

*** 

When Enola walked into the princesses wing, she was bombarded with questions. 

“How was it?”  
“Did he kiss you?”  
“Is he really a prick like they say?”  
“Where’d you go?”  
“Why are you back so soon?” 

Enola brushed everyone off and made her way to the couch. After plopping herself, not so gracefully, down onto it, she let out a deep sigh. 

“It was awful!” She cried out. “He barely talked to me and I offended him! We had to leave early, because there was an attack! I think they made that up, because there wasn’t any chaos or confusion when we left, no blood, no battle! I don’t think he’s even into any of us.” Enola let that last part slip causing many gasps to sound. 

“What do you mean, he’s not into any of us?” Ludovica asked with great suspicion. Realizing she couldn’t back down from her statement, she gave in. 

“He’s clearly into men! At one point, he completely avoided me just to talk to his tiny knight!” Enola felt drained, you could hear it in her accented voice. 

“That doesn’t make him gay. He could just not like you.” Artemis accused, her voice dating a fight to break. 

“My brother is gay. That’s why I’m here. Father said he doesn’t want a gay son running his land, so that leaves me to get married off. I know a gay man when I see one. The way his eyes light up when that stupid knight walks up to him, or how his eyes slowly follow him.. it’s terrible!” Enola threw her hand over her face. 

Irene and Alessia stood away from the girls as they shared a look. Janine piped up from leaning against the wall. 

“So, what do we do? If he doesn’t want us, why did he send for any of us? Should we tell his mother or something? I’m sure the queen would know if he boy is gay.” Janine waved her hand as she spoke. Everyone stopped to stare at each other with curiosity. 

“Maybe she doesn’t know.” Irene purred. 

*** 

“Mycroft! Your men are doing a lousy job of guarding our territory.” Sherlock stormed into his brothers quarters. Mycroft sat at a desk with his head in his hand. 

“Sherlock, please, don’t you have some matchmaking game to play? Go off and bother one of those helpless princesses that adore you so much.” He was waved off like a child. Why must he be treated like a child? 

“Mycroft, your men have failed. There was an attack in Aponi. A guard said the walls were-“ 

“Yes, little brother, I’m aware of what the guard said. Mummy made that up to get you back home. She didn’t like the idea of you in Aponi, with all the attacks or something..” Mycroft spoke as he studied his papers. Sherlock glared at the back of his head before relaxing completely. 

“Good, because that was dreadful! I have to court six more of those hateful women!” Sherlock dramatically threw himself onto his brothers bed. 

“Don’t over exaggerate, brother, they aren’t that bad. They all seem to care for you, or your looks.” Mycroft looked up from his papers to stare blankly at the prince. “Get off my bed, you’ve messed with the sheets.” 

Sherlock slumped until he fell off the bed. He shouldn’t have told his knight to go off and rest. He should go find him..

“And Sherlock?” Mycroft turned back to his papers. “Don’t go meddling with that man.” And that is all it took to get Sherlock to storm off.

***


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some male bonding.

***

John didn’t have much to do. He thought his job was to watch out for the prince, protect him, but so far all he’s done is keep him company. John was okay with keeping a man like Sherlock company. The prince knew lots of things, facts, and he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. 

John didn’t personally know the prince. He knew things about him, they’ve talked, but of nothing deep and meaningful. It didn’t matter to John that they barely knew each other. This process of finding a partner for the prince wasn’t something he looked forward to, but maybe he could-

No, John couldn’t give his own advice. John wasn’t meant to be a companion. He was meant to be a protector. He was meant to serve, not give advice. Besides, his advice would be biased. John stopped putting his socks into his drawer and thought over what he was implying. 

*** 

“Young Master, what are you doing back so soon?” A maid approached him with suspicion. Sherlock didn’t acknowledge her as he walked into the knights wing. If he was supposed to play his mother’s game, the least he could do was have some fun, right? Who cares what Mycroft thinks. He’s an arse anyway… 

Sherlock twisted and turned down different hallways, staring at door after door. Where the hell was he? How could he not know the layout of his own home? This was getting ridiculous. 

“Sir, what are you doing?” A familiar voice asked him, causing him to stop in his tracks. Sherlock smirked as he turned around to stare at his blonde knight. 

“Looking for you.” Sherlock answered. 

*** 

The day dragged on. The girls waited in their rooms until it was time for another meal. When the prince didn’t show up, the murmuring continued. When his mother came in to apologize for his absence, the ladies didn’t calm down. When it got out that no one knew where the prince had run off to, the ruckus broke like a wildfire. 

“When did you see him last?” 

“He was wandering around earlier.” 

“I thought he said he had some important meeting to attend to?”

“How are we supposed to get through with-“ 

“Father will be greatly displeased..” 

“Ladies, calm down.” Lady Hudson walked into the room and the commotion died off. She carried a basket with needles and yarn in it. “Come now, our dear prince has called for my assistance. Let’s see who knows how to knit.” She smiled her elderly smile and walked out. 

The princesses stared at her in silence. Was this a challenge? A new test? Why would they care if they could knit? Why was this important? 

Reluctantly, they followed her. Ludovica smirked at the others as they sat down in the room Lady Hudson chose. 

“I’ve been knitting since I was a young child.” Her smile was nothing but triumphant. Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Who cares about some yarn and needles? This is stupid. What skill does it even take to knit?” Alessia chimed in. She didn't care about this or the princes absence. Did she really have to deal with this? “Irene, want to go find some trouble with me?” She stood up and headed to the door. 

“I’m afraid, my dear, that I must be excused.” Irene bowed to Lady Hudson before following her friend to another room. 

“Well, anybody else feel the need to leave? Feel free to go now, if you’d like.” Hudson smiled and motioned to the door. 

“Lady Hudson, is this an important lesson? Does this have something to do with who the prince will chose to be his wife?” Molly spoke up, she was almost forgotten. Her quiet stature and small voice kept her hidden in most crowds, useful skill Lady Hudson noted. 

“No, not particularly a lesson. You are free to go, if you’d like.” Hudson responded with the same polite smile from before. Janine stands, excuses herself, then leaves. The remaining women, Molly, Ludovica, Artemis, and Enola feel the need to stay. They can’t explain why, but they want to sit with this older woman whose smile could kill. 

*** 

“Hurry up, John!” Sherlock raced down the hall. His face lit up from his contained laughter. John ran after him. He was not sure where the prince wanted to go, but that didn’t stop him from tagging along. 

-

“You were looking for me? Why is that?” John instantly thought he had done something wrong. Surely the prince was angry that he dragged them out of Aponi. 

“Stop doing that, worrying does not look good on you.” Sherlock took a step towards his knight. “Come now, there’s something I want to show you.” Sherlock didn’t wait for John to respond. He simply sped off down the hall. 

-

“Where are we going?” John questioned as he caught up to the slowing down prince. 

“It’s a secret, shh. We don’t need any wandering eyes or listening ears to peek in on us.” Sherlock popped his head around the wall to scan the room.

“But aren’t all ears listening ears?” Johns eyebrow shot upwards, almost connecting with his hairline. 

“No, the deaf can’t listen. Apparently, it seems, neither can you. We need to keep quiet.” The prince began to whisper as he tiptoed into the kitchen. The few men and women in there did not seem to notice their majesty or his knight sneak in and escape through the back door. 

John watch in amusement as Sherlock snaked around the castle. He did his best to keep up and stay quiet, but almost lost it when Sherlock tripped over the extravagant rug that led to the dining room. 

“Not another word.” Sherlock glared at John in fake anger, his cheeks tinted crimson. Once he was standing properly again, they were off. He zipped past maids and noblemen, until he came to a darkened part of the castle. The hallway seemed to own a depressing spirit. They walked slowly as they neared a dark oak door. Sherlock crept it open, then found an oil lamp to light. 

“Where are we?” John looked up at the now grey bricks that lined the walls. In the other rooms, they were white. This room in particular, looked much different than the others he’s seen. 

“My father’s old study. He had two, naturally.” Sherlock showed John all the books that lined the walls. There must have been thousands of books in this one tiny room. “Father didn’t tell anyone about this room, except me. He used it when he needed to be excused from the commotion of his daily life. Mummy would go crazy looking for him, but I could never tell her where he was. It’s.. odd.” 

“What is?” John looked at him as confusion and concern fought over his features. Sherlock looked to the walls before speaking in a cautious tone.

“I miss him.” 

John stared in disbelief at the wonderful man before him. 

“That’s not odd at all. I miss my father. It’s a natural thing to feel when someone has passed.” The knight tried to show him his reasoning, but it seemed to be brushed away.

“No, not for me. I’m not like that.” Sherlock glanced at the wooden desk, then made his way to it, only to trace his fingers along a books seams. “I’m no good at this, but what I am saying is, I don’t typically feel things. At least not the way others do. I’m much more different than people think.” The prince sighed after he spoke. 

“So, you don’t miss people?” John wanted to understand, he really did. 

“I meant that I don’t typically feel emotions like other people do. I’m sure you shed at least one tear for your father when he died, I didn’t even bat an eyelash. Mother thought I was broken, that I needed to be repaired. I believe that to be the reason for this insane marriage idea of hers.” Sherlock pulled out the chair that sat behind the desk, then lowered himself onto it. His knight stared at him for a moment, contemplating his next words.

“I didn’t cry when he died. I didn’t say anything to my family for a month. I wasn’t there when it happened, but given the fact that I was a healer, they called my team to his field. When I saw what had been done to our king and then I saw what my father did to protect him, well- I wasn’t too pleased. He was carried away from me, and later died on a bed from a fever born illness. I wish they would have let me treat him, I hated the king for that. I actually hated the king for a lot of things, but that wasn’t my place to tell him what to do.” John slumped against the wall and let out a sigh. 

“My father may not have been a great man, but he served his people. He did his best to keep them in line and share the wealth of our kingdom, that was his downfall. Taking care of others before your own can lead to many weaknesses.” Sherlock commented with no expression, which worried the knight.

“He was a great man. He took in those that needed help, and he watched out for the local farmers that couldn’t survive by themselves. I appreciate what he’s done for those people, but I think he was foolish to believe that other nations wouldn’t arise against him.” John took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “I hate him for how he let my father die, but mum told me to let it go, since he paid us handsomely for father’s spent life.” 

Sherlock’s eyes shot up to meet Johns and for a moment he forgot how to speak. When he cleared his throat, he looked down at his father’s desk. “I remember that day. He came back disoriented, he told mummy to kick everyone out. He hid away in here for three nights. Mummy ran about frantically, just trying to put the pieces together. The man that attacked my father almost killed him, if it wasn’t for yours, he would have died at the hands of a common thief. John, he didn’t let your father die, he tried to send whoever he needed to his bedside, but your father refused his services.” Sherlock could remember how tired his father’s face looked, and how broken and defeated his father became after losing such a loyal knight. 

“He was- touched, if you will, by your father’s actions. He thought he was alone in the room, he thought no one would hear his cries, but out of nowhere- this blonde willingly throws himself in harm’s way for his king. Father wrote in this book about it, I’ve read it many times,” Sherlock pushed the red velvet book toward John. The knight stared in disbelief. 

How was he to believe that a royal actually cared about their people? A king should not be bothered by a lonesome knight’s death. A king wouldn’t be bothered by that. He just wouldn’t be. He couldn’t be! John snatched the book off the desk and cracked it open. He skimmed the pages until he found the correct date. 

A gasp escaped his lips as he read the next fifteen pages. All of them spoke, in detail, of the man he knew to be his dad. The king seemed to know more about the Watson’s than John ever knew. How was this even possible? 

When sentiment and regret broke the pages, John closed the book and returned it to its owner. He didn’t speak, he just stood there. The prince kept a trained eye on him, watched for any sign of a break or even a tear to escape. 

“Why would he refuse to be treated?” John slumped down until he hit the floor, where he bent his knees to rest his arms on. “Why would he do that to mum, to Harry- to me” Sherlock watched as Johns world crippled around him. 

“I’m not sure, John, was he ever-“ 

“No, he was not suicidal. Don’t suggest that. Don’t you dare ask it.” John shot back as his steady hands grasped at his knees. “He was a good man. He cared for all the neighbors. Hell, he even cared for that old man in our village. That old man hated everybody, but- somehow, father got him to come over one night. When he died, old Bert came to his burial. The village was shocked.” 

Sherlock listened as John reminisced. He listened as John painted the picture of his childhood, how his sister was eventually shunned from their families elders, and how they had to hide her in their neighbors home until their family left. He listen and waited for John to put the pieces together. 

“My father.. wasn’t a happy man.” John’s face darken as his eyes clouded over with understanding. “My father drank.. he drank everything away. They almost didn’t let him serve his king. Do you think that’s why he saved him? That’s why he did it, to show off, to prove a point.” Johns sullen attitude bubbled into rage as he worked through his father’s actions. “He left us, he left, because he wasn’t happy! He could have been treated, he could have lived a good life at home with mum. He chose to break apart our family.” John quickly jumped to his feet so he could pace. 

“John, I’m sure he didn’t think about that. He wouldn’t have wanted to break your family apart.” The prince felt as if his lungs were caving in on themselves. His purpose of bringing him here, wasn’t to break the man, but to learn more. Clearly, he’s got enough information, now it’s time to go. 

“You’re right, he didn’t care enough to think about us. That bastard! Mum is a widow, and no man has touched her since father-“ John looked up at Sherlock through shocked eyes. “I didn't mean to- I’m sorry.” He bowed in a not so graceful way. “I should go back to my room. Please forgive me, we aren’t- I’m not.” He stumbled over his own words before finding the ones that fit. “We aren’t friends, I am beneath you. You shouldn’t have to listen to my babbling.” John backed away from the prince as his face became heated. 

“That’s correct, I don’t have friends.” Sherlock sighed as he stood up from the desk. “No one bothers with me.” 

John stopped backing away as confusion and shock fluttered across his face. “How is that possible? You’re The Prince. Everyone talks about you! From your brunette curls, to your unnatural cheekbones, everyone knows who you are! For Christ’s sake, people from other nations could spot you out in a crowd!” Maybe he was blushing again, but he wouldn’t admit it. 

“My alien features are easy to find in a crowd. Besides, people only know who I am because of my father.” Sherlock scoffed at the thought. “I’m not important to my kingdom, my mother doesn’t need me. I’m a pawn, I’m here to get married off for political gain.” He rolled his eyes while he spoke. 

“Political gain..” John repeated. “That’s not.. So you really don’t want to get married?” The deep blue of John's eyes darkened a shade as he spoke. 

“Of course not! Especially not to one of these- ladies.” Sherlock flung an arm upwards to emphasize his point. 

John cleared his throat before continuing his interrogation. “Are you already committed to someone? Do you have a secret girlfriend hiding away somewhere that your mother doesn’t know about?” John's lips curled into a smirk. 

“Girlfriend.. no, not really my area.” Sherlock stilled himself as the air became thick. Johns eyes darted around the room as his eyebrows knit together. 

“A.. boyfriend then? Which is fine, by the way.” Johns awkward stammering made him inwardly cringe. 

“I know it’s fine.” Sherlock shot back. Tension seeped into the atmosphere, causing both men to stand frozen. The pink tip of Johns tongue darted out and slowly dragged across his bottom lip, catching the attention of the prince. 

John puffs out a deep breath of air. “Perfect.. you’re-” John quickly cleared his throat, stretched, then rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes darted around the room. “Yeah, perfect for one of the princesses. Can’t have a man that’s attached.” 

“Yes, that could prove to be troublesome.” Sherlock looked down to his feet, avoiding Johns gaze. “I think it's time for us to join the others.” The prince walked passed by his knight, stopping by the door. “Thank you for- for this. For- mm.” Sherlock nodded his head as if John understood what he was saying before walking off. 

“No problem.” John whispers to the lonesome room. 

*** 

“What have I told you? This is ridiculous! We could get caught!” Alessia ducked from the playful slap headed her way. 

“Oh, hush, you know perfectly well that they can’t pin this on us. Now, be quiet, and help me.” Irene’s red stained lips formed into a menacing smirk. 

Things are about to take a turn for the worse. 

***


End file.
